1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, in particular, to a plasma display apparatus capable of improving the bright room contrast of the panel and maintaining the brightness by installing a filter including an external light blocking sheet which blocks and absorbs the external light on the front side of the panel in order to prevent the light injected from the outside from being reflected in the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panel (herein after, PDP) is an apparatus which generates a discharge by applying a predetermined voltage to the electrodes installed at the discharge space and displays an image including a characteristic and a graphic by exciting the phosphor with the plasma which is generated in the gaseous discharge, which facilitates the large-size, the light weight and the plane thin shape and provides the broad viewing angle in the up and down direction and in the left and right direction and has an advantage in that it can implement the full-color and the high brightness.
However, there is a problem in that, as to PDP, when a black image is implemented, the external light is reflected in the front side of panel of PDP due to the phosphor of white color which is exposed to the lower substrate of the panel, thereafter, the black image is recognized as a dark color of the bright color series, thereby the bright room contrast of PDP is degraded.